tv_stations_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
KXZA
KXZA is a ABC affiliate serving Phoenix, AZ. History KXZA launched on November 3, 1980, as Arizona's first independent station. It was owned by Desert Telecasters, but merged with Bay Community Television (based in Tampa, who owned independent WOAT) to form TP Telecasting in 1983. TP put money into both WOAT and KXZA, KXZA did rise and ratings while WOAT fell. In 1986 both KXZA and WOAT joined Fox, but was still considered a independent station. KXZA was a strong independent station, as TP spent most of its money on programming on KXZA and WOAT. In 1987, TP went bankrupt and sold both of its stations to Houston, TX based Diversity Media. In 1992 it launched its newscast as Arizona's Fox 19 News, with a 9PM news and a 6-8AM morning newscast. Switch to ABC In 1995, during a nationwide broadcasting realignment, as in 1993 Fox gained rights to the NFC, and Fox bought New World Television (who bought former ABC affiliate, KPHX from Great American Communications in 1993). KXZA became a December 14, 1995. KXZA expanded its newscast to 5, 6 noon, and expanded its morning newscast. It also moved its 9PM newscast to 10. KXZA also rebranded to KXZA19, and KXZA Eyewitness News 19. Diversity had thought of selling KXZA many times as they thought KXZA will get crushed by KPHX. KXZA had hope, as Diversity put a lot of money into KXZA, and they even hired former KPAZ reporter, Alejandra Gonzalez, who retired 2009 which ended her 34 years of reporting. But it wasn't enough, but it got KXZA #1 at 10. In 2002, the station had an overhaul of a new building (named the Arizona Square), a new logo, a new news set (called Arizona News Room) and a new graphics, and new news package. In 2007, KXZA became the first station in Phoenix to broadcast in High Definition, with a new graphics, branding (it ditched the KXZA19 and KXZA Eyewitness News 19 for Local 19), a new set, and some new reporters. News History News Branding History *Arizona's Fox 19 News (1992-1995) *KXZA Eyewitness News 19 (1995-2007) *Local 19 News (2007-2010) *KXZA News (2010-present) Slogan History *Arizona's Choice for TV (1980-1986) *Arizona's Home of the Fox Network (1986-1989) *19, Arizona's Television Leader (1989-1995) *Working Harder For You (1992-1993) *Arizona's Information Station (1993-2000) *Arizona's New Home for ABC (1995) *Connecting Arizona (2000-2007) *Arizona's News Channel (2007-2013) *Arizona's News & Weather Authority (2013-present) News Music History *Signature - Stephen Arnold Music (1992-1995) *Millennium 3 - Shelly Palmer (1995-1997) *Image News - Gari Media (1997-2002) *Overture - Stephen Arnold Music (2002-2005) *Evolution - Stephen Arnold Music (2005-2007) *Viral - 360 Music (2007-2010) *Pride - inthegroovemusic (2010-2014) *KTLA 2005 News Theme - Unknown (2014-2016) *Breakthrough - 615 Music (2016-2017) *TV Azteca - Stephen Arnold Music (2017-present) Website History *thearizonastation.com (1996-1998) *kxza19online.com (1998-2000) *thearizonaconnection.com (2000-2006) *kxza19now.com (2006-2007) *local19.com (2007-2010) *kxzatv.com (2010-2016) *mykxza.com (2016-present) Voice Over History *"Now, Live from KXZA-TV in Phoenix, Arizona. This is Arizona's Fox 19 News at 9. Working Harder For You." (1992-1993) *"Live from KXZA Television. This is Arizona's Fox 19 News at 9. We Are Arizona's Information Station." (1993-1995) *"Live from KXZA Phoenix. This is KXZA Eyewitness News 19 at 10. Arizona's Information Station." (1995-1997) *"Your Watching KXZA 19 Phoenix. Now from Arizona's Information Station. This is KXZA Eyewitness News 19." (1997-2000) *"Your Watching KXZA 19 Phoniex. Now from the station that's Connecting Arizona. This is KXZA Eyewitness News 19 at 10." (2000-2002) *"Your watching KXZA. Connecting Arizona. This is KXZA Eyewitness News 19. At 10." (2002-2005) *"Your Watching KXZA Eyewitness News 19 at 10. Connecting Arizona." (2005-2007) *"Live from KXZA. Arizona's News Channel. This is Local 19 News at 10. In High Defintion." (2007-2010) *"Live from Phoenix. This is KXZA News at 10 on Arizona's News Channel" (2010-2013) *"This is Arizona's News & Weather Authority. KXZA News Starts Now." (2013-2014) *"Live from Phoenix. This is KXZA News:Arizona's News & Weather Authority" (2014-2016) *"Live from Arizona's News & Weather Authority. KXZA News Starts Right Now." (2016-present) Logos Mykxza1995.png|KXZA Logo (1995-1997) local19.png|KXZA Logo (2007-2010) Category:Arizona Category:Phoenix, AZ Category:ABC affiliated stations Category:Channel 19 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1980 Category:Former Fox affiliates Category:Former independent stations